PAXY15
Dancing Vivillon (Japanese: ビビヨン、舞う , Flutter) is the fifteenth round of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The chapter begins in a flashback, where the day before Xerneas and had their battle in Vaniville Town, made breakfast. Once he's done Grace starts talking to X about how well is doing in school, however Grace dosen't want her daughter to become a Sky Trainer and wants her to be a Racer like herself. Y then walks in X's house and heres her mother talking about wanting her to not be a Sky Trainer, which causes an argument that ends when Grace prepares for her trip. Now in the present day, our heros are in the back Cassius's car as he drives to the Battle Chateau so he can fix there PC Box. He sends his gang to check the system with Emma being the last to come out, Cassius then notices how Emma's new is really liking it's new trainer, Emma then says she gave Espurr the nickname "Mimi". Cassius then opens his cars back so X, Y, , and aren't squished, but they still have to stay in the car. We then get another flashback where we see Y is now depressed at the lost of her mother, and shows Trevor and Cassius agreeing to drive to Cyllage City. Back in the present Shauna checks on Y, whos just siting in a ball with Fletchy, Trevor then thinks of how Y has been the leader of their group and with her in a depression, the gang is in a mess. Shauna notices that X is gone with Tierno confirming it, they look outside and see X and Élec battling a wild . X Mega Evolves Élec who then beats the Toxicroak, Cassius comes back and has an argument with X about not staying in the car, it's eventually stopped by Trevor who tells X they should't ruin their chances of getting to Cyllage City. Meanwhile at Team Flare Secret HQ, Xerosic, Aliana, Mable, and Malva are having a conversation about the People and Pokémon they captured during the Vaniville Town incident. Xerosic wants to use people they captured to move Xerneas while it's in tree forme, as they don't have enough Grunts to move it. This leads to them talking with the Grunt who lost the Manectite and Mega Stone chart, the only reasons he's not fired is because he found the Gyaradosite and let Team Flare capture Clemont. Malva opens the chest of Pokémon and finds a Fennekin and Pokédex, however Malva smashs the Pokédex under her feet but dosen't seem to notice. Malva then asks Aliana for her back, with her listening. Back with our heros Cassius drives his car into the back of the Battle Chateau, with the owner thanking him for fixing the PC. Cassius then asks if he can use a shaped helicopter to get to Cyllage City, with the owner agreeing, so Cassius's gang stays behind and him and our protagonists fly to Cyllage. After a while of flying a bunch of dots start showing up on the helicopter radar, after looking outside they see the dots are a bunch of Sky Trainers and their Vivillon surrounding the helicopter. Major events * and his friends travel with Cassius and his gang to avoid their enemies. * Emma nicknames her new Mimi. * refuses to move due to the shock of what happened to . * Team Flare is revealed to have captured Clemont. * Malva returns to active duty as a member of Team Flare and takes back the she lent to Aliana. * Malva finds the missing 's Poké Ball and takes it for herself. * The third Pokédex is accidentally smashed under Malva's heel. * Cassius decides to travel by air via the Battle Chateau's helicopter. * A group of s surround the helicopter. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Archipelago, Continental, Garden, Icy Snow, Jungle, Modern, Monsoon, Polar, River, Sandstorm, Sun, Tundra Patterns) Characters Humans * * * * * * Malva * Lysandre (photo) * Xerosic * Aliana * Mable * (flashback) * Cassius * Emma * Cassius's gang * Pokémon * (Kanga; 's) * (Élec; 's; Mega Manectric) * (Fletchy; 's) * (female; Malva's; retrieved from Aliana) * ( ; newly obtained) * (male; ; photo) * ( 's) * (Mimi; Emma's) * (Cassius's) * (×15; 12 Patterns onscreen; s') * Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . Category: Pokémon Adventures rounds de:Episode 15 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL X und Y) fr:Chapitre 15 (Pocket Monsters Special X•Y) it:PAXY15 zh:AXY015